Hyuron
Appearance Hyuron is a large dragon covered in purple scales that are easily visible. He has scars on his left wing and on his belly from a battle with a dragon slayer. There are spikes all over his spine reaching to the back of his tail. He also has webbed fingers and something that resembles a fin on his neck. Personality Hyuron is not very fond of humans and thinks they are weak and disposable even though he was almost killed by one. He is not a very loving father and even left his partner after finding a way to turn himself into a dragon again. Though when he left he did say that whenever she needed help she could come to him. Even if it was only for the feelings he had felt for her. Though being not fond of humans he taught his son without a thought showing he cares for his own. He is usually grumpy and complains easily about small things. He has smiled when his son refused to kill him after their final battle. History After a long battle with a dragon slayer, Hyuron had been severely injured. Though having beaten the dragon slayer, he was near death and closed his eyes ready to go. After he closed his eyes he fell asleep. Thinking he would not wake up again. Several days later he opened his eyes in a house, lying on a bed. As he stood up he looked at a mirror on the wall he saw not his face but one looking like a human, though there were still scales visible on the left side of his face. As he looked at his claws they looked like hands. Though still webbed and having scales on some places they looked human. He was wearing a white shirt and loose blue pants. He was still thinking what could have happened as the door opened and a woman came in. She smiled seeing him up. As he asked her what happened. She said she had found him on a plain with scars all over his body. How she took him in and took care of him. He asked is he could stay for a bit longer, now being human and having nowhere to go. He eventually joined a guild, but stayed with her as he started to care for her. Even though she was one of the humans he thought weak and disposable he cared for her and started to feel more than friendship. But though he had a good life as a human he wanted to be what he was, a dragon. A few years after they met he had found a way to turn himself into a dragon. As he turned himself into a dragon again he felt stronger, and the feelings he felt for the person who had taken care of him faded. He went to her one last time. To say his farewell not knowing she was bearing his child he left her with the knowledge that if he could do something to repay her for taking care of him he would. Magic and Abilities Because he was a dragon hyuron uses dragon slayer magic Oil Dragon Slayer Magic(油竜魔法 Abura no Metsuryū Mahō) This allows Hyuron to secrete oil from any part of his body to attack ranged as well as close combat he is also able to consume oil to replenish his energy reserves Basic Spells Oil Dragon's Roar(油竜の咆哮 Abura ryū no hōkō) Hyuron opens his mouth and shoots a stream of hot oil at a high pressure Oil Dragon's Spill(油竜のこぼれ Abura ryū no kobore) Hyuron lets out a continuous stream of oil filling the battlefield with it becoming slippery and hard to fight on Advanced Spells Oil Dragon's Skin(油竜の皮 Abura ryū no kawa) hyuron's skin and clothes become slippery with oil making it harder to get a solid hit Secret arts Dragon Slayer Secret Arts '(滅竜奥義 Metsu ryū Ōgi'') the most difficult and powerful moves of the dragon slayer magic '''Black Hell: Oil Demon (黒地獄: 油鬼 Kuro jigoku: Abura oni): Hyuron lets out a stream of oil that he can control and use to grab enemies as if it was a solid substance it can also be used to deal hard blows or create humanoid forms that fight instead of the user Category:Mage Category:Dragon Category:Dragonslayer Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Non-Human